


Rough Start

by pastel_poisons



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bad Oral Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Inexperience, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/pseuds/pastel_poisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gifted to Holy_Leonards, for getting me into this fandom, and egging me on to write something Explicit.</p></blockquote>





	Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holy_Leonards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/gifts).



It's sloppy.

It's warm and wet, though...

He mouths my cock. Occasionally kissing, licking it.

Sometimes, it feels good.

Sometimes, not so much.

My length slips between pretty lips. I buck; he gags.

"Sorry," I whisper.

I gently caress that scar on his face. Sometimes, I forget it hasn't always been there. Hard to believe that thin, pale line was once a deep, red gash - a health risk. I'd hate to see what kind of new-age nuclear infections you can get nowadays.

Teeth scrape silky skin. I hiss. My hand yanks sun-damaged, dark hair. It was Involuntary, I tell myself. I instantly regret it.

He's trying, at least. Can't really hold inexperience against him. I went into this knowing I was new territory for him.

I apologize. Again.

I wish I was with a man who knew how to fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Holy_Leonards, for getting me into this fandom, and egging me on to write something Explicit.


End file.
